Mejor tarde que nunca
by EmilyBlack88
Summary: Sora espera el momento para declararse aunque pueda parecer muy tarde... ¿seran sus sentimientos correspondidos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.. bueno aqui otra historia, espero que les guste y el mimato lo continuare pronto porque tengo varias ideas.**

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada con el despertador, este era un día muy importante, la persona que quería se iría y esta vez era para siempre, si no se declaraba ahora jamás lo haría. Solo le quedaban unas pocas horas antes de tomara el avión que la llevaría definitivamente a Estados Unidos.

Rápidamente se levanto y arreglo, tomo el teléfono y llamo. Luego de una breve conversación bajo a tomar desayuno y salio. Camino por las calles poco concurridas hasta el parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, donde tantas veces había reído y discutido con ella, Mimi Tachicawa, joven que había conocido en su primer viaje al digimundo, mimada y caprichosa pero con un alma inocente y pura como su emblema.

Mimi se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos pero volvió a Japón 4 años después debido al trabajo de su padre pero ahora 2 años mas tarde se iba de nuevo. Su Mimi viviría en América, lejos de ella ahora que por fin aceptaba lo que sentía.

Muchas noches cuando se quedaba en su casa contemplaba a su compañera mientras dormía, su respiración tranquila, su pelo cayendo sobre su delicado rostro con una expresión angelical, por unos instantes sentía que tenia que protegerla y mantenerla a su lado. Pero solo hasta que se entero de que volvería a Estados unidos acepto esos sentimientos que la aterraban y que más de una vez casi la hacer cometer una locura.

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el cielo, estaba impaciente, quería que llegara necesitaba abrazarla por ultima vez antes de que se fuera al aeropuerto. La joven soltó otro suspiro, el estomago se le revolvía, varias noches llevaba pensando como decírselo, como decirle que le haría mucha falta y la extrañaría, quizás le explicaría porque se había molestado cuando inicio una relación con Matt o Tai. O porque no aguantaba verla llorar por alguno de ellos y se veía "tan feliz" cuando termino su relación y que no era exactamente porque estaba enamorada de alguno de ellos. Sentía que tenía tantas cosas que contarle pero obviamente no esperaba una aceptación de parte de Mimi.

Por fin venia la persona que tanto esperaba, agitada y despeinada por el viento. Por un momento sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, que el tiempo se detenía. Mimi se acercaba con un paso rápido hacia una pelirroja que la esperaba impaciente.

- Mimi te estaba esperando- Dijo Sora después de un largo abrazo.

* * *

**Ahora actualizare mas pronto porque tengo internet! :D... ojala les haya gustado.. a mi me gusto.. es cierto que todavia le falta pero para el proximo capitulo vendra todo**

**cualquier queja, consejo dejen review por favor... y gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado en las otras historias porque me han hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas..**

**xau!**

**•Emily•**


	2. Chapter 2

**El capitulo anterior fue muy corto, este es un poco mas largo ojala les guste, en lo personal siempre quise escribir un fic yury... ojala sea de su agrado **

* * *

Siente si celular sonar, aun era temprano y tenía que dejar todo listo para irse a Estados Unidos por una vez más esa tarde, pero esta vez era definitivo, justo en el momento de su vida que reconocía lo que sentía por "cierta" persona. Luego de hablar un rato y guardar su celular Mimí se preparó para salir, dirigiendose a su bolso y sacando una carta que había escrito noche anterior, una carta de despedida.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo que pasaría, había quedado en juntarse con Sora esa mañana para salir de compras por última vez. Sora era una chica pelirroja, con unos ojos hermosos de color rojizo que daban cariño y protección con su mirada, para Mimí hace mucho que significaba más que una amiga aunque fue difícil reconocer algo así. Sora siempre había estado con ella pero sospechaba que le guardaba cierto rencor por estar con Matt o Tai, en ese tiempo se había alejado de ella y mostraba cierta molestia cuando comenzaba a hablar de ellos, siempre creyó que era porque sentía más que amistad por ellos.

Caminaba por las calles con el viento en su contra haciendo que su pelo se ondeara y despeinara, las hojas de los arboles sonaban con el pasar de la brisa y sus pensamientos se iban hacia una tarde que caminaba por esas mismas calles junto a Sora. Iban a su casa a ver películas junto a Kari y Yolei. Esa su pelirroja se veía hermosa, fue después de que terminara con Matt, lo que la hizo pensar que era porque tenían algo, pero a pesar de ese pensamiento algo en su mirada la hacía sentirse amada, estaba ruborizada sin darse cuenta.

Sora estaba sentada mirando el cielo, se veía triste pero a pesar de eso se veía hermosa. Corrió hacia ella llegando un poco agitada hasta la que es ahora su amiga.

- Mimí te estaba esperando- dijo Sora a su amiga

- Hola Sora –respondió Mimí ruborizándose.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Quedémonos aquí por un rato- Mimí estaba decidida a decir lo que nunca había pensado sacar de su mente decirle a sora que la quería desde hace mucho.

- Bueno siéntate a mi lado - Mimí se sentó junto a ella muy cerca de la pelirroja.

- Sora me da mucha pena irme dejar todo esto que hemos formado, nuestra amistad, todo- "_tu amor incondicional, tu mirada cálida y tu rostro angelical"_

- Si será raro no tener a alguien entusiasmándonos y dándonos ánimos para continuar- _"Dándonos su sonrisa inocente, esa que tanto me gusta."_

Conversaban animadamente sobre lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces recordando cada cosa ocurrida desde que se conocieron riendo y haciendo un hermoso cuadro de dos amigas que se ven por última vez.

- ¿Y recuerdas cuando estábamos en la picina y a Tai se le salió el traje de baño? O ¿Cuándo tú fuiste al camarín y entraste al de hombres?.

-No me lo recuerdes Sora… fue algo muy vergonzoso.

- Pero tu cara estaba muy roja parecías tomate, te veías linda- Se formo un silencio incomodo, amabas se miraban como leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Sora… extrañare tanto esos momentos.

- Yo igual Mimí- _"Que difícil es que se dé la posibilidad de decirte todo lo que siento, tengo que decírselo"_ – Mimí yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga…

- Sora tu igual eres mi mejor amiga y te tengo demasiado cariño…

- pero Mimí desde hace algún tiempo sentí que nuestro cariño crecía mas y mas cada vez éramos más cercanas y…

- Sora yo te quiero y no hagamos esto una despedida triste, estamos en el parque donde tantas veces nos juntamos y pasamos buenos momentos – La mirada de Mimí entregaba tranquilidad.

- "_como me gusta esa mirada, creo que me estoy ruborizando_"- Mimí tengo algo importante que decirte y… - "_ya se lo dije ahora solo tengo que continuar_"- no sé como vayas a reaccionar pero espero que lo comprendas – "_me está mirando expectante, parece que este no era el momento pero esa mirada me desnuda hasta lo más intimo…_ "

- _"¿Que me querrá decir?... Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte pero ¿ cómo se lo ira a tomar?... todavía no se la situación como para hacerlo_" – Yo también tengo algo que decirte- "_parece que estamos en momentos de confesiones"_

- Mimí te has sido mi amiga, siempre te he protegido, tu sabes que te tengo cariño y que te quiero mucho pero hace algún tiempo creo que lo que siento por ti es más que simple cariño de amiga… - _"¿Por qué agacha la mirada?, no sus ojos están cristalinos…_ "-Mimí disculpa…

- Sora… desde anoche estuve pensando en todo esto y lo que me acabas de decir me hace la persona más feliz – "_No esperaba esto de ella… todo parece como un sueño perfecto… todo se está dando de maravilla aunque analizando la situación esto no parece posible_"- Tu me gustas

Sora estaba inmóvil no esperaba esa respuesta de ella, la delicada y tierna Mimí. Su corazón agito su palpitar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla, su secreto lo había revelado parecía fuera de contexto pero lo había hecho y ella le había correspondido.

- Mimí esto parece un sueño- dijo Sora separándose un momento de ella

- si eso parece – contestó con una sonrisa.

La distancia se iba perdiendo, las dos volvieron a abrazaron mientras los latidos de sus corazones iba aumentando rápidamente, la brisa del viento movía las hojas de los árboles y juntaba sus labios en un tierno beso un beso soñado por ambas desde hace mucho, un beso perfecto. Nada importaba solo eran ellas dos en este mundo.

-"_sus labios son tan cálidos, siento que estoy en otro mundo_"

* * *

**Espero sus review, siento que falto descripcion de ese momento pero bueno.. espero sus consejos. **

_**Emily**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los minutos que duró ese beso se hizo eterno, era un instante deseado por ambas. El sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida aparecía en sus rostros y sus miradas lograron conectarse después de un incomodo momento.

- Lo siento Sora.

- No te preocupes.

- no sé como mirarte ahora…

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó Sora, Mimí cohibidamente asintió – Entonces ¿Te gustaría repetirlo? – con asombro vio la mano extendida de Sora y una sonrisa de felicidad alumbró su rostro.

Los ojos de Sora mostraban tranquilidad y amor, Mimí solo se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento que tanto tiempo tuvo escondido y ahora no temía mostrarlo. Demostrarle el cariño que le tenía y mas que cariño, el amor que poseía por la pelirroja pero, en cierta manera estar ahí en un parque público le causaba incomodidad y no dejaba expresar todas sus emociones tal y como deseaba.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- interrogó Sora como si leyera la mente de Mimí.

Mimí la miró sorprendida, siempre había esperado esa invitación de ella. Luego de pensarlo concluyó que era mejor estar en un lugar: solas, donde no habría posibilidades de que ojos ajenos las vieran.

-Bueno-respondió

Sora se levantó y extendió su mano, Mimí sonrió y feliz la aceptó. Caminaron juntas tomadas de la mano por la calle, prácticamente no había mucho movimiento a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que, no mucha gente transitaba por la calle como para verlas.

La casa de Sora no estaba muy lejos de aquel parque, solo se encontraba a tres cuadras del lugar, de pronto la pelirroja comenzó a correr arrastrando a la castaña consigo.

-¡Sora detente!- gritaba mientras era arrastrada.

- a ese paso nunca llegaríamos- contentos sonriente sin parar de correr.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de ella, se soltaron de la mano y Sora buscó en su bolso la llave, la castaña solo la miraba un poco confundida e insegura.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo al encontrar por fin la llave- ¿pasemos? – preguntó

-si –respondió Mimí saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La joven portadora del emblema de la pureza no sabía si eso era lo correcto pero creía que era mejor estar en ese lugar que en el parque, pero dudaba de lo que pasaría una vez dentro de la casa. Sora la miró con esa particular mirada cálida que tanto le gustaba, lo que produjo un ruborizamiento por parte de la castaña, y también en cierta forma calmo su mente.

Entraron a la recepción, se sacaron los zapatos y pasaron al interior de la casa, específicamente a la sala de estar.

-¿quieres un jugo?- preguntó la dueña de casa.

-sí, gracias-respondió la invitada mirando cada detalle de la habitación.

Sora salió a la cocina a servir el jugo, también tenía sus dudas y estaba nerviosa pero esta era la única oportunidad para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Sacó el jugo del refrigerador, aun no sabía qué hacer ni como pasarían las cosas, sacó los vasos de la repisa y los puso sobre una bandeja, los llenó con jugo y los llevó a donde la esperaba su invitada.

- "no sé qué hacer"-pensó caminando a la sala de estar.

Mimí seguía observando cada detalle, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, en ese instante debía tomar una decisión ¿Cómo debía continuar? No estaba segura, después de ese beso todo era distinto, le gustó y quisiera hacer más cosas con ella, este era su último día en la ciudad, nunca más la vería. Ese pensamiento la puso triste, quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa, quería seguir a su lado pero no podía ser así, se resignó a que esta era su única oportunidad para amar con pasión a Sora en cuerpo y alma.

La pelirroja entró en la habitación con la bandeja sobe sus manos, la dejó sobre una mesita de centro que estaba ahí, tomó los vasos y camino hacia la ensimismada castaña.

-aquí esta –dijo pasándole el vaso.

- Gracias Sora-dijo Mimí bebiendo del vaso

- ¿esta rico? – preguntó la dueña de casa con el vaso medio lleno.

- Si-contestó bebiendo del liquido –"Cada vez me pongo más nerviosa aquí"

Se formó un ambiente tenso entre las dos muchachas, no hallaban un tema de conversación mientras bebían de los vasos, continuaron bebiendo en silencio hasta que a ambas se les acabó el jugo dejando los vasos en la mesita de centro sobre la bandeja. Inquietamente Mimí dio vueltas por el lugar con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar la vista del suelo, Sora solo la miraba, comprendía que le sucedía o eso creía.

- ¿no te arrepientes de lo que paso en el parque?- interrogó Mimí con un tono sombrío quedándose parada enfrente de la pelirroja.

- No, tú me gustas y ese beso…-pensó como continuar, buscando las palabras que definieran lo que significó- siempre había soñado con ese beso- concluyó.

- A mi también me gustó-confesó la castaña.

La pelirroja la miró con asombro y luego con ternura, se acercó más a la castaña y la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo, llenándose de tranquilidad y relajándose por fin.

- Eres muy linda-expresó Sora acariciando su rostro.

-tú también eres muy linda Sora- Mimí distraía de las tímidas caricias- "quiero besarla"-pensó también acariciando el rostro de su amiga.

Solo se dejo llevar por la situación, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que pasase lo que quería, los labios de la pelirroja tomaron posesión de los suyos, sus corazones se aceleraron y ante el total silencio de la casa podían llegar a escuchar fuerte y claro cada latido. Avanzaron hasta el sillón de la sala sin dejar de besarse, se recostaron y solo por un minuto sus labios se despegaron y sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas estaban coloradas pero sus miradas ya no mostraban timidez, mostraban una llama ardiente, reflejaban pasión, la pasión de dos mujeres que se amaban y deseaban desde hace mucho. Cerraron los ojos y continuaron besándose, sus manos poco a poco cobraban vida, sus dedos se enredaban en sus largas cabelleras y sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, sus lenguas se seducían provocando la excitación de ambas.

Del pelo las manos de la pelirroja bajaron recorriendo tímidamente el cuerpo de Mimí, sus temperaturas comenzaron a subir, por lo que, la ropa ya les causaba molestia. La castaña se levantó y saco el bolero de hilo celeste que traía puesto, quedando solo con una polera escotada y ajustada que marcaba su silueta. Sora también se sacó el bolero negro que llevaba, quedando con una blusa blanca que translucía su ropa interior. Las dos estaban excitadas, agitadas y decididas a no detenerse. Sora nuevamente tomó la iniciativa besando a su compañera, la beso en el cuello subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja provocando que Mimí soltara un gemido. Mimí por su parte trataba de desabotonar la blusa de la dueña de casa dejando entre ver sus hermosos pechos, pronto la camisa quedo tirada en el suelo junto con sus boleros.

Estaban maravilladas con sus cuerpos, se estaban descubriendo por primera y seguramente ultima vez. No paraban de tocarse y besarse, sus manos cuidadosamente recorrían cada curva que poseían y la ropa se volvía cada vez mas incomoda.

-¿te puedo sacar la polera?- preguntó una acalorada Sora.

Mimí solo asintió tratando de controlar su ya agitada respiración. La pelirroja procedió a despojarla de su polera, luego de contemplarla por unos segundos.

-"es hermosa"- pensó y continúo besando el cuello de la castaña

-"Sora eres la mejor"- pensó Mimí mientras dejaba que Sora besara su cuerpo.

* * *

_**Me demore mucho es subir un nuevo capitulo pero espero que sea de su los comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos xD! igual es agradable recibir las criticas para poder mejorar como escritora o_o. **_

_**Gracias por leer :D!**_

_******†« Emily Black »†**_


	4. Chapter 4

La castaña desabrochó el sujetador de Sora dejando libre sus perfectos pechos. La pelirroja que tenía aprisionada a la castaña contra el sillón sonrió y siguió besándola bajando hasta su pecho, besando sus redondos senos. Saboreaba su piel, se embriagaba de su dulce aroma mientras que Mimí masajeaba los pechos de la pelirroja. Se detuvo un momento admirando a Mimí, siendo éste momento aprovechado por ella para aprisionarla con su cuerpo delicado. Roja y despeinada Mimí besaba a su "amiga" bajando hasta sus senos, besándolos y succionándolos.

Sora analizó la vestimenta que llevaba su compañera, la falda lo facilitaba mucho. Su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna de la poseedora del emblema de la pureza tocando su húmeda intimidad, la acarició y logró soltar otro gemido de la castaña. Provechó y sacó el sujetador que aun traía Mimí, recuperó su lugar tirando a la joven contra el sillón, miró su corta falda y su bikini amarillo. Bajó hasta la entrepierna de Mimí y su bikini amarillo mostrando su húmeda intimidad, sonrió y fue hasta ella para besarlo. La castaña miraba sorprendida y con un poco de vergüenza pero lo que sentía, le gustaba en demasía.

Gemía y sobaba sus pechos, Mimí Tachikawa jamás experimentó un placer parecido, todo lo que ella sentía en ese instante no se comparaba que con nada que hubiera vivido. No quería que se detuviera, el placer era inmenso. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por todo lo que Sora hacia. De pronto, la pelirroja se detuvo.

-¿Qué tal esto?- dijo antes de penetrarla con su dedo.

Mimí gimió fuerte y sin duda, esos serian los mejores minutos de su vida en Japón y que tiempo después recordaría con gozo en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo poco y nada de ropa que aun las cubría voló por el piso, para ellas el tiempo no existía pero calcularon que trascurrieron dos horas, las mejores dos horas de sus vidas.

-¿Subamos a mi dormitorio?- invitó Sora

- ¿Llevamos la ropa?- preguntó Mimí

- A menos que quieras que mi madre llegue y nos vea así, creo que deberíamos llevarla- sonrieron y recogieron sus vestimentas.

Subieron hasta el dormitorio. Sora se acostó sobre su cama e invitó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo. Durmieron juntas, abrazadas bajo las cubiertas desnudas.

Despertaron con una suave brisa que entró por la ventana. Mimí miró asustada su celular, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre y, por la hora, ya debía marcharse. Tomó su ropa y se vistió. Sora aun adormilada la observaba desde la cama, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho: la castaña tenía que marcharse, no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca más. La pelirroja se levantó y abrazó a la castaña, pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos rojizos. La besó en la frente y también comenzó a vestirse.

oooooooo

El vuelo ya partía y una castaña abatida miraba por la ventanilla del avión, este había sido el mejor día de su vida y, a la vez, el más triste. Suspiró pesadamente y recordó los últimos momentos con Sora, la chica de rojos cabellos, mirada cálida, portadora del emblema del amor, su mejor amiga, su única amada… una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

_- Esto no es un hasta nunca, es un hasta luego- dijo Sora sonriente aunque con los ojos cristalinos- Nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes, seguiremos en contacto._

_-Sora… te amo- confesó la castaña mirándola fijamente- nos volveremos a ver- dijo antes de abrazarla y besarla en la entrada del aeropuerto mientras todos sorprendidos, las observaban._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... pero esto aun no ha terminado :)**

**saludos! espero sus cmentarios! ^^ **

**Emily~**


End file.
